1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instant camera, more particularly to an instant camera having spreading rollers that are easily cleanable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an instant camera, film units of a self-processing type, called "instant film", are used. These can be peel-apart type film units or monosheet type film units. In a film unit of the peel-apart type, an image-receiving sheet is superposed on a photosensitive sheet after exposure, between which sheets developing solution is spread. When the photosensitive sheet is peeled off the image-receiving sheet at the end of a predetermined period, a photographic image appears on the inside of the image-receiving sheet. In a film unit of the monosheet type, the photosensitive and image-receiving sheets are integrated in a superposed state. When the processing solution is spread between the two sheets after exposing the photosensitive sheet, a photographic image appears on the outer side of the image-receiving sheet.
In an instant camera for use with film units of the monosheet type, the depression of a release button for taking a photograph operates a shutter, and starts a motor to operate a claw member. The claw member has a claw on its one end which pushes the exposed uppermost film unit out of a film pack from a stack of film units contained in the film pack. When the film unit is squeezed and advanced between spreading rollers, a processing solution pod provided at the front end of the unit is ruptured. The processing solution pressed out of the solution pod is spread with a uniform thickness between the photosensitive and image-receiving sheets while the film unit passes between the spreading rollers. After the film unit is ejected from the instant camera, a photographic image gradually forms on the image-receiving sheet.
It is necessary to clean the spreading rollers when leaking processing solution, dirt or the like has stuck thereto. When processing solution sticks to the rollers and hardens, the portion of the rollers with the hardened solution is enlarged. Thereafter, the processing solution cannot be spread with a uniform thickness, so that there can be irregularity in development. For the purpose of allowing cleaning of the spreading rollers, conventional instant cameras have such constructions that the spreading rollers are detachable from a main body of the camera, or their peripheral surfaces can be uncovered to apply a wiping cloth or paper thereto.
In the case of detachable rollers, however, there is a problem in that the number of camera parts increase, which raises the cost of the camera. Moreover, detachment of the spreading rollers can cause damage, e.g. scratches on the surface of the spreading rollers. The provision of exposable rollers, on the other hand, also has a disadvantage in that the spreading rollers cannot be completely cleaned. This is because the spreading rollers are connected to the motor via reduction gears, and so cannot be manually rotated.